Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a light-curing nail lamp, which has a light source designed to cure a light-curable nail product on a user's nails.
Description of Related Art
Conventional nail coatings may be classified into two categories: nail polishes (e.g., lacquers, varnish or enamels), and artificial nails (e.g., gels or acrylics). Nail polishes typically comprise various solid components which are dissolved and/or suspended in non-reactive solvents. Upon application and drying, the solids deposit on the nail surface as a clear, translucent or colored film. Typically, nail polishes are easily scratched and are easily removable with solvent, usually within one minute and if not removed as described, will chip or peel from the natural nail in one to five days.
Conventional artificial nails are comprised of chemically reactive monomers, and/or oligomers, in combination with reactive or non-reactive polymers to create systems which are typically 100% solids and do not require non-reactive solvents. Upon pre-mixing and subsequent application to the nail plate, or application and exposure to light (e.g., UV, actinic radiation, other light within or outside the visible spectrum), a chemical reaction ensues resulting in the formation of a long lasting, highly durable cross-linked thermoset nail coating that is difficult to remove. Artificial nails may possess greatly enhanced adhesion, durability, scratch resistance, and solvent resistance when compared to nail polishes.
After applying a light-curable nail product (e.g., gel or acrylic) to a user's nails (e.g., finger nails, toe nails), the user places one or more of their nails under a nail lamp. The nail lamp emits light that cures the light-curable nail product, providing a durable nail product.